A Walk in the Park
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: This is a NaruSasu pairing.


Hey! This is a NaruSasu pairing (I love this pairing, obviously) It isn't that detailed, but it is rated "M" for very suggestive actions, language, and yaoi. Please review! This is a short one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

"I'm gonna make you eat it!" "No you're not!"

Naruto woke up and looked around. Beside him was a dark haired boy still asleep. The blonde lightly laughed as he shook the boy. "Come on Sasuke, get up! I wanna go to the park or something!"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's childish personality. "Okay we'll go to the park today just let me get dressed." Naruto hopped up and down as Sasuke pulled on some black pants and then opened his drawers.

All that was in them were pink shirts that said, "Cool guys wear pink" Sasuke closed his drawer and looked at Naruto. "Damn that Kiba. If he messes with my drawers one more time, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!"

Kiba, a friend of Naruto's and partially Sasuke's, lived across the hall from them with his girlfriend Hinata. Hinata had once been in love with Naruto, but her feelings for Kiba grew stronger and soon they all found out that Sasuke and Naruto were together.

She gave up on the blonde ninja and became Kiba's girl. Naruto giggled at Sasuke and then wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist. "Well I guess you can always go like that."

Sasuke smiled at the blue-eyed boy. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna go shirtless." Naruto leaned closer. "Works for me." Then the boy pressed his lips against Sasuke's for what seemed like a long time.

After a while, Naruto moved back and walked over to his drawer. Everything was still as it had been. His black shirts were still there along with some dark blue jeans. Naruto grabbed a pair of jeans and two shirts.

One he put on himself and the other was tossed to Sasuke. "You can always wear this." Sasuke looked down at the shirt and slowly shook his head. "You know I don't like your shirts. They're tight on me and are always so clingy."

"Exactly." With that Naruto put on his jeans and disappeared through the door. Sasuke knew that he had no choice so he put the black shirt on. It outlined his strong chest perfectly.

The Uchiha went outside into the hall and saw another of their friends. Shikamaru and Ino were walking down the hall holding hands. Shikamaru laughed when he saw Sasuke. "Is Naruto having fun today, Sasuke?"

"Oh shut the hell up, Shika. Kiba stole all my shirts and replaced them with pink shirts so it was either this or a pink shirt and I'm sure as hell not wearing a fuckin' pink shirt!"

Shikamaru didn't reply as Sasuke walked over to Kiba and Hinata's door. He knocked loudly and soon a brown haired boy answered the door. He had a shirt on that made Sasuke laugh.

It was a brown shirt and said in white letters, "Man's best friend or sex…what to choose?" It was a typical Kiba shirt. He greeted Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Nice shirt." He laughed and soon Hinata and Naruto appeared.

Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke. The blonde walked over to him and placed his hand in Sasuke's. Kiba smirked at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared back and said, "Stay out of my drawers, Kiba! It was bad enough when you put lacy girl underwear in my bed! Do you know how much hell I went through to prove that nothing happened between me and a girl?"

"Oh calm down Sasuke. It was just a joke. I'll put all your shirts back…eventually." "Grr…you bastard!" Naruto pulled the dark haired ninja away and out the door. "Come on Sasuke-kun, you said that we could go to the park."

"Okay." They walked down the stairs and out the large building. Naruto saw the park ahead and ran to it. Sasuke laughed at the ninja boy and started running after him. Naruto stopped in front of a stand.

Sasuke soon noticed that it was an ice cream stand. "Want some ice cream, Naruto-kun?" Naruto's blue eyes sparkled as he nodded his head at the dark haired boy. "Uh huh" Sasuke smiled and pulled out some money then walked toward the stand.

"I'd like two cones please." Sasuke handed the vendor the money and in return got the two cones. He kept one and handed the other to Naruto. "Here ya go Naruto-kun." The blonde boy took the cone with a smile.

"Thanks." He took a lick then looked up at his friend and lover. The dark haired boy stared back at the blonde and then at his ice cream. "Why aren't you eating, Sasuke-kun?"

The dark-eyed boy just shook his head. "I just don't want any that's all." "I'm gonna make you eat it!" Naruto said as he approached the ninja. "No you're not!" "Yes I am!" Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and smirked sexily at the blonde.

"Just try it." "Fine I will." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand that held the cone and look a large lick of the ice cream. Then the blonde ninja glanced mischievously at the other boy. Naruto stole Sasuke's lips and pushed his tongue against the Uchiha's.

Sasuke could taste the ice cream on Naruto's tongue. When they broke apart, the dark haired boy said, "That tasted good, Naruto." He took a lick of the ice cream and transferred it into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke gave him the ice cream off his tongue. Sasuke then dropped his cone and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Naruto also dropped his cone and held Sasuke close.

Sasuke looked into his eyes and tasted the sweetness of Naruto's lips. The Uchiha then began kissing Naruto's neck. The taste of his bare skin was great to him.

Naruto gently pushed his dark haired boyfriend back and said, "Let's continue this in the room."

Sasuke nodded and soon they were back in their own room. That night's activities left Naruto and Sasuke sore and tired. Naruto could never remember being fucked that hard. Soon out of fatigue, they fell asleep.

Later that night as Naruto and Sasuke lay in bed awake again, Naruto turned towards his raven haired partner and said, "Sasuke, I want some ice cream."

Okay1 It's over. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
